Hadaka
by Kumagoro Meowzaki 2
Summary: It was not for school when they decided to do it. The truth is, Soubi just looked Kio in the eye at the dining table and said, I want to draw your body, Kio.


Author's Notes: This is my first Loveless fic, and it's a lemon. Not the first time it has happened though. Yeah, I know the situation has been used before, but come on, it is soooo implied in the anime. That line is just soooo suggestive, it was too difficult to resist.

Disclaimer: I make no such statements that Loveless and any character and trademark and whatever is mine.

* * *

**Hadaka**

**By Kumagoro Meowzaki**

* * *

It was not for school when they decided to do it. It was not a hot boring day, nor were they drunk. Ritsuka was not on a trip, nor did he and Soubi have a fight.

The truth is, Soubi just looked Kio in the eye at the dining table and said:

"I want to draw your body, Kio."

And Kio smiled and pretended to blush. Soubi sometimes said such things, but never really meant them. Kio had heard Soubi say that exact same line before.

"Anytime for you, Sou-chan."

"How about now?"

It was strange for Soubi to say anything after Kio had said his piece, but he did. It flustered Kio, but he did not show it. With the same enthusiastic tone he used before, he went on.

"I'm free for you, Sou-chan."

"OK."

Chopsticks dropped when Soubi stood from the dining table and searched among his things for pencil and paper.

"You were serious?"

"I always am, Kio."

* * *

Once in a while, Soubi would pause in his work and look at Kio for about ten second, then continue. During those ten seconds, Kio, naked and feeling rather cold, would shift in his seat and shoot Soubi his most seductive smirk. It was quite difficult to do so, because he felt it was more of a grimace caused by the hard, wooden chair he was sitting on.

"Don't move. It's almost done."

Kio waited, thirty, sixty, one hundred and twenty seconds, but the scratch of pencil against paper did not cease. It seemed like he had been sitting there for hours. The wood was painful against his buttocks. He stared at Soubi, wondering how he was progressing. He could hardly wait for it to be finished.

After three minutes, Soubi sighed and out down his pencil. "Finished," he said, smiling.

Kio walked toward Soubi, bending to look at Soubi's sketch of him. In the picture, Soubi captured him lazily seated, arm resting on the back of the chair, chin resting on that arm, eyes looking straight into the viewer's. Kio looked pleased.

"You draw better than those idiots I used to model for. The real me looks better than any rendition, though," he said, winking at Soubi. Soubi nodded his head.

"I haven't practiced figures in a while," Soubi said. "Thanks."

Kio looked hurt. "Ah, so that's why you asked me to model," he said, clasping his hands to his bare chest. "I thought you genuinely wanted to see me naked."

Soubi sighed. "Kio, I'm—"

"Not a pervert, yeah, yeah."

Soubi started cleaning up. He placed the sketch on the chair where Kio had sat earlier. He pulled out a cigarette stick from the pack in his pocket and lit it. Kio stared blankly at the smoke shapes from Soubi's mouth.

He had started to pick up his clothes, when the playful side of himself suddenly had an idea. "Hey, Sou-chan," he called. "Do you think I'm sexy?"

Soubi raised an eyebrow. Kio was starting his game again. He looked carefully at Kio, still naked, screened by the smoke he just drew out. He kept in mind to draw that later, Kio's face behind the smoke. "Of course," he replied finally.

"Which one of us is sexier, you or me?" Kio asked, seemingly innocently.

"I don't know." Soubi shrugged.

"I do wonder…" Kio walked towards Soubi, never taking his eyes off the other's.

"Kio." Soubi's voice was warning. "What are you up to?" He put out his cigarette on the ashtray and lit another one.

"Nothing," Kio denied. "Just curious. I'd like to see. And decide." He was barely a foot from Soubi now, smiling like a ten-year-old.

Soubi seemed unfazed, even though he was trapped between Kio and the wall. He put out his newly-lit cigratte. "Kio." His voice dropped lower. The cigarette dropped to the floor.

"I'm right here," Kio whispered, taking Soubi's hand and placing it between his legs. Soubi did not put up a struggle, but just let his hand there. He looked into Kio's eyes and saw desire building there, felt it against his hand, and he sighed.

"Sou-chan." Kio brushed his lips against Soubi's, lightly, like the butterflies Soubi claimed he hated.

As for Soubi, he knew he could get out of this anytime he wanted to. He could just leave Kio there and go somewhere, like Ritsuka's school. This would all be over, and the incident would pass as one of Kio's jokes. But he just stared at Kio and his butterfly lips and his butterfly fingers.

Kio proved irresistible.

* * *

"Sou-chan!"

Soubi drove into Kio, each thrust quick and accurate and powerful, hitting Kio's prostate dead-on every time. Kio was numb, his arms useless above his head and his legs held by Soubi, wrapped around his pale and slender waist. Kio tried very hard not to be too loud, but each of Soubi's thrusts made him scream, and Soubi was thankful Natsuo and Youji were out for the day.

"Oh—god—Sou-chan!"

Then Soubi sped up, feeling the familiar numbness in his legs, rising to his things, to his groin, to his belly, to his spine and finally exploding from his mouth as a hoarse cry as he came inside Kio, vaguely hearing the other cry as well, all his energy spilling from his manhood. He fell like dead weight onto Kio, and each felt the other's rapidly beating heart.

For a whole minute, they lay one on top the other, waiting for their breaths to normalize and to regain the feeling in their limbs. When the minute had passed, Kio spoke.

"You up for another round?"

* * *

Ritsuka sat himself on the one bed, his tail swishing slowly as he looked at Soubi chopping radish for stew. His legs swung left, right, forward, back and imagined Soubi still with his ears and tail, chopping radish for stew. He chuckled at the vision and Soubi looked at him, smiling slightly.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing," Ritsuka said, shrugging. The _tak-tak_ of the knife hitting the chopping board resumed.

Ritsuka scanned the room, noticing the pictures propped against the walls. Most of them were obviously Soubi's as they featured butterflies of different sizes and colors. Blue, green, purple, red, orange…then suddenly a small, white sheet of paper stuck between two canvasses. He walked past Soubi, who was still chopping away, and knelt down to carefully take the paper.

It was a nude sketch of Kio idly sitting on a chair. Ritsuka was slightly surprised, seeing for the first time Kio bared. It seemed to him that Kio himself was looking at him with such seductive eyes it almost made Ritsuka blush.

"This is a nice picture, Soubi."

"Hm?" Soubi turned from the chopping board. He saw Ritsuka holding his sketch of Kio. He walked towards Ritsuka and looked at Kio's picture. He remembered how Kio himself had looked at him with desirous eyes that time, and how he had let himself be seduced, and he felt a microscopic pang of guilt now that Ritsuka was admiring the work that had created that seduction.

"We did that yesterday,"Soubi said simply.

"It's very nice," Ritsuka repeated before putting it back between the two canvases. Soubi went back to the cutting board. Ritsuka sat on the floor in front of the paintings, silently looking at the pictures.

He tried hard not to think about the sketch too much, shifting his gaze to the other pictures. But he always seemed to go back to that white sheet of paper and felt somewhat embarrassed. He shouldn't have said anything. He didn't want to think Soubi was betraying him, but he felt there was something more to the sketch than what he saw.

Soubi's hand slightly trembled as he watched Ritsuka from the corner of his eye. He saw the boy staring at the white sheet of paper, looking quite disturbed, and he felt even guiltier. He had an idea of what was going in Ritsuka's mind right then, and he knew it was not a good feeling. He kept many things from Ritsuka, thinking it was for the boy's own good anyway, but always Ritsuka was mad, like he didn't deserve to know.

"Ritsuka," Soubi said after a few moments, setting down his knife."

"Hm?" Ritsuka's voice sounded too high, like an awkward kind of surprise, almost fake.

Soubi adjusted his glasses. "I slept with Kio after that."

Ritsuka didn't move. He kept silent, just looking at the bright canvases. Somehow, he had known it, and had braced himself for it, but waited to see if Soubi was going to tell him. And somehow it didn't hurt as much as he expected.

"OK."

Soubi wasn't sure if he heard right. But Ritsuka turned to him and said, "It's OK." Those words washed away the guilt that was quickly growing in him, and he was extremely relieved. Ritsuka was really more mature—or maybe more naïve—than he looks, and Soubi felt he was lucky to have such a person.

Ritsuka walked towards Soubi and put his arms around the man's waist. Soubi was a little surprised, but in a pleasant way. "Ritsuka?"

"I'm glad you're honest, Soubi," Ritsuka said, smiling against Soubi's warm back.

Soubi turned slightly to place a hand on Ritsuka's head. The incident thus passed as another of Kio's jokes, one of his most successful, Soubi thought. He ran his hand through Ritsuka's hair and smiled, thankful that he had Ritsuka.

"I'll draw you too, sometime," Soubi said.

Ritsuka nodded, rubbing his cheek against Soubi's shirt. "And," he said, a little blush creeping into his voice. "Make my ears and tail fall off too."

**OWARI**


End file.
